Hay batallas de batallas, y no solo con escudos y espadas xD
by Katse
Summary: Este comenzó siendo un drabble para un mini-reto express en el grupo de Facebook: caldo de toothcup para el alma *-* xD Y actualmente tiene continuación. Situaciones random de la vida cotidiana de Hiccup y Toothless. No tiene línea fija, solo son ellos mismos como cualquier otro adolescente intentando sobrevivir a la escuela y a su familia. :3 3
1. Chapter 1

El profesor explicaba afanadamente una fórmula de física a sus alumnos, todos prestaban especial atención ya que dentro de pronto entrarían en período de exámenes, todos, a excepción de dos. Cerca de una de las ventanas del aula se encontraba un chico pelinegro con una tez algo pálida y de un perfil afilado, a su par, otro chico de piel morena y cabellos castaños. El motivo de no prestar atención eran las incesantes notitas que se pasaban a escondidas del profesor.

-_¿Qué harás mañana?_

_-Se supone que estudiar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Tooth 7_7_

_-Pero es que me resulta muy aburrido T^T además, eso ya lo sé e_e_

_-Sabes, a veces es difícil entender como un tipo tan distraído como tú puede salir bien en clases sin necesidad de estudiar… y yo me tengo que quemar los sesos para entender una simple formula o_ó!_

_-jajaja no te enojes xD se te arruga el entrecejo, y ahí si te ves bien feo o3o_

-QUÉ?! - el grito había llamado la atención de todos sus compañeros y la de su profesor-

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta señor Haddok? –el profesor afilaba su mirada cada vez más, al punto de dejar sin palabras al pobre castaño, a su lado Toothlees hacia todo lo posible por no reírse – N..no profesor, es solo que… la formula no me dio igual, eso es todo ñ-ñ

-¿en serio? Entonces podría mostrarnos sus resultados tal vez me haya equivocado, sea tan amable de iluminarnos – la irritabilidad del profesor era palpable, y Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, por estar hablando con Toothlees no había escrito nada sumándole a eso que no entendía nada de física, esa no era su clase por más que lo intentara siempre se veía reflejado en sus notas.

-y bien, ¿Qué espera?

-S..si, ya voy – al levantarse y tomar su cuaderno, se fijó que no era exactamente el suyo. Mientras intercambiaba miradas con el profesor el morocho le paso su cuaderno sigilosamente, en él se encontraba ya resuelto el ejercicio y realmente el profesor estaba equivocado. Miro de reojo a Tooth quien garabateaba dibujitos en una hoja despreocupadamente. Se acercó al pizarra y escribió el ejercicio, el profesor que miraba todo con ojo de águila reafirmo los cálculos y se dio cuenta de que si tenía un error su ejercicio.

-Parece que después de todo, si está preparado para el examen señor Haddok, puede sentarse – todos en el salón se asombraron de ver como un estudiante corregía a su profesor, era como ver florecer margaritas en invierno. Ya sabían quién sería su profesor durante los siguientes tres días...

Minutos después el timbre anunciando el final de clases sonó haciendo como siempre que los alumnos salieran corriendo como almas que se las llevaba el diablo.

Toothlees caminaba tranquilamente a la par de cierto castaño que no salía de su aturdimiento.

-realmente eres un genio – dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que todavía sigues enojado por lo del ejercicio?

-Claro que sí! Yo no sé nada de física, y lo sabes bien, pero ahora tengo a toda una sección queriendo ir a mi casa a estudiar por culpa tuya –grito casi exasperado

-no le veo nada de malo, solo diles que no

-no es tan sencillo

-¿tú crees? Pruébame –Hiccup lo quedo viendo con el semblante serio

-Tooth, ¿me ayudarías a estudiar física?

-No…

\- ….

\- ….

\- ….

-muy bien, no quiero que te acerques a mi casa en un mes

-QUÉ? No Hicc, no puedes hacerme esto, ¿qué hare en las tardes sin poder ir a tu casa y comerme toda tu alacena? Dijo con ojitos llorosos, además de que no solo se vería corto de comida gratis, sino que estaría en abstinencia de sexo, cuando Hiccup se enojaba, iba con todas las de la ley – En serio Hiccup, no puedes hacerme esto Q_Q

-¿tú crees? Pruébame – Tooth se quedó estático al escuchar aquellas palabras, cuando le dijo que intentara decir que "no", no quería decir que le dijera no específicamente a él

-Hiccup…

-Nos vemos, tengo que estudiar para física – dijo dando media vuelta para irse, no sin antes mandarle una mirada que lo dejo helado por segundos, tal vez minutos.


	2. En La Guerra, El Amor Y La Escuela!

_Realmente no sabía si continuar esta historia o simplemente dejarla como drabble, pero este capítulo me salió y aquí esta. El fic no tiene una línea definida, tal vez algo salga, quién sabe. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos a quienes les gusto mi primera entrega y se divirtieron con el ese capítulo, espero éste también sea de su agrado._

**C. B. Guillermo **

**Joan Benet **

**Kisaki Yazmin Motou **

**karla valeria**

_Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón no me pertenece, sino en su tercera película Astrid no terminaría con Hiccup (y no malinterpreten, la chica me cae bien xD) además, de que no sería tan descorazonada como para dejar que Toothles fuera el último en la línea de Furias nocturnas. DreamWorks y sus corazones de hielo. 7_7_

**000000000000000**

**En la guerra, en el amor… y en la escuela, todo cuenta.**

Toothless, para poder enmendar la metida de pata que hizo con Hiccup creo un manual completo de física, donde explicaba a la perfección cada ejercicio. La verdad es que desde pequeño le gusto todo lo que tenía que ver con volar. Muchos de sus juguetes de pequeño eran aviones a escala de naves del ejercito de grandes velocidades o simples avionetas, lo que el disfrutaba era la altura. En una ocasión cuando cumplió ocho años tuvo la oportunidad de visitar una aeronáutica donde su tío Jasper trabaja, quien tiene por apodo CloudJumper (salta nubes) por cómo maneja los aviones ya estando en el aire. Su tío le mostro su avioneta que ocupaba solo para diversión personal y fue entonces que se enamoró completamente del cielo.

Su tío le menciono que para saber volar no solo tenía que saber los controles de un avión sino también tener en cuenta la altura a la que vuelas, cuánta es tu velocidad, saber las coordenadas una vez que estas en el aire, cuál es el peso del tipo de nave que vuelas, cuánta es su capacidad. Debía ser muy bueno en física y matemática para poder manejar coordenadas geográficas de lo contrario lo único que lograría seria estrellarse por un mal cálculo. Cuando se lo dijo mostro una gran sonrisa como si no fuera tan malo como se escuchaba, pero se lo tomo en serio y comenzó a pedirle todo tipo de libros de física y matemática. Además aprendió a esa edad a cómo utilizar mapas ya sea en cielo o la tierra.

Cuando entro a la secundaria, ejercicios que para el eran pan comido, eran un suplicio para sus compañeros. Pero a él no le gustaba mencionar que sabía mucho sobre esa materia y muchas otras porque todos ya lo habían catalogado como el típico chico relajado y juguetón – y aunque lo fuera no era irresponsable – pero ellos pensaban que era un descerebrado como muchos otros. A él no le daba la gana desmentirlos, mejor así, de esa manera no lo molestarían como lo estaban haciendo con cierto castaño al que sin querer metió en problemas de tutoría que le impusieron sus compañeros.

Pero esta vez ayudaría al castaño, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue crear el manual "hazlo fácil y divertido". En todas las paginas había un dragoncito explicando las formulas y atajos que podía utilizar para resolver los ejercicios. Todo estaba bien escrito y se le entendía perfectamente. Con ese manual conseguiría que su pequeño lo perdonara. Aunque a veces era bien cabezotas y no se le quitaba una idea de la cabeza por lo mucho que insistiera.

Ya habían pasado dos días que no hablaba con Hiccup, y no lo hizo: 1) Estaba creando el manual; 2) Cuando Hiccup prometía algo, lo cumplía, y la advertencia de no aparecerse por su casa durante un mes iba muy en serio.

Eso no importaba ya, esperaba que Hiccup aceptara el manual de lo contrario solo aumentaría su enojo y anexaría otro mes a su castigo. Se subió por la enredadera que daba a la ventana del cuarto del castaño y lo encontró dormido sobre su escritorio, echando babas sobre sus trabajos y cuadernos. De seguro no durmió en toda la noche. A veces su pequeño era muy testarudo y eso le gustaba de él, no se dejaba vencer. Lo separo del escritorio y lo cargo hasta su cama. Después de quitarle los zapatos y arroparlo (estar descubierto en medio del invierno aunque éste ya estuviera terminando solo haría que se enfermara), se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle un pequeño desayuno para que recuperara energías, conociéndolo prefirió saltarse la cena con tal de seguir estudiando y no reprobar en el examen del siguiente día.

No es un cocinero estupendo, pero hace unas crepas deliciosas que le enseño su mamá. Ella sí es muy buena en la cocina, ella tiene su propio restaurante y aunque soñaba con hacerlo un negocio familiar, con las ideas de Toothless de ser aeronauta, debía conformarse con enseñarle a cocinar para su propio gusto. Después de unos veinte minutos en la cocina, regreso de nuevo al cuarto de Hiccup y se dispuso a despertarlo como se debía: Con tres metros de distancia, una almohada como escudo, y unas orejeras para no escuchar las maldiciones que le tiraría por despertarlo. No sabía cómo le hacían los padres del castaño, pero desde que lo conoció el mal despertar de Hiccup era algo que lo aterraba hasta la médula. Era como despertar a una bestia de su hibernación. Y como supuso, el castaño despertó con su mal humor mañanero lanzándole lo primero que encontró al alcance, lo cual pudo esquivar ágilmente. La primera vez que tuvo que quedarse a dormir en la casa del castaño por una tarea grupal, cuando apenas se estaban conociendo, cometió el error de acercarse mucho y Hiccup le encesto un buen golpe en la nariz. ¿Quién diría que ese menudo cuerpecito tendría tanta fuerza? Paso sangrando una hora en donde el castaño estuvo disculpándose y el padre de éste, Stoick, no aguantaba la risa y las bromas a costa de su lesión mañanera. Obvio que aprendería la lección.

Pasado los diez minutos en los que su pequeño monstruito despertaba completamente y volvía a la normalidad percatándose hasta entonces de la presencia extra en su cuarto.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no podías venir. –El entrecejo de Hiccup se arrugo, estaba cansado y realmente no quería discutir, pero no dormir ocho horas continuas y encima el estrés por el examen lo tenían al borde.

-¡Que malo, Hiccup! Y yo que te traía una oferta de paz. –Dijo lamentándose el pelinegro con un pequeño puchero.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Tooth? –Decía mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a estirar los músculos, estaban adoloridos seguro de haberse quedado sobre el escritorio, porque en realidad no recordaba haberse pasado a la cama en medio de la noche, a lo mejor era sonámbulo.

-Bueno, ya que te enojaste porque te metí en problemas decidí hacerte un regalo. Primero, un desayuno especial recién preparado. –Dijo mostrándole el exquisito desayuno de crepas, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y un oloroso café negro que se miraba muy tentador. A Hiccup se le hacía agua la boca.

-¿Y piensas que con eso puedes esperar a que retire tu castigo?

-Bueno, no. Pero con esto sí. –Dijo al tiempo que mostraba el pequeño manual de física. –Hice esto para que puedas estudiar más fácil y no te vaya tan mal en el examen de mañana. –Su sonrisa parecía destellar brillos de tan grande. Hiccup se acercó a hojear el pequeño manual hecho a mano que mostraba en alto el pelinegro. En serio, lo dijo y lo volvía a repetir, el chico era un puto genio. Todo lo que se mató estudiando la noche anterior sin tener buenos resultados estaba reducido a una simple libretita que contenía dibujitos y todo. Su orgullo le decía que no aceptara, pero su cerebro le recordaba que si volvía a salir mal en ese corte, para las vacaciones de verano se la pasaría en la escuela estudiando que en lugar de disfrutar el ir de paseo al campo con su familia, además sus padres no estarían muy contentos que digamos. Muy reticente y tragándose su orgullo tuvo que aceptar, de todas formas Toothless se estaba disculpando, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Aceptaría… por ésta vez.

-Ok Toothless, en esta ocasión tomo tu oferta de paz, pero solo porque en serio necesito aprobar. No te emociones mucho.

Toothless no se contuvo y salto sobre su pequeño tormento y comenzó a llenarlo de besos. Había extrañado estar con él, pero había valido la pena.

Hiccup tomó su delicioso desayuno y después de un relajante baño se preparó para seguir estudiando, esta vez teniendo como guía el pequeño manual que Toothless preparo para él. Resolviendo sus propios ejercicios y dejando tiempo para poder descansar correctamente y no parecer zombi al día siguiente. Toothless prefirió dejarlo solo, así estaría más cómodo. Además de que su hiperactivo cuerpo no lo dejaría estar cerca del castaño sin intentar algo. Mejor no. Las cosas buenas suelen llegar a su tiempo, y él sabía esperar.

El día temido de la prueba llegó, y como siempre estaban los típicos alumnos que miraban al cielo por iluminación, abajo por desesperación y a los lados por información. Aquellos que estaban preparados. A los que les valía un comino y ya estaban resignados. Los que no durmieron intentando aprender algo a ultima hora y estaban más nerviosos que pavo en navidad. Y luego estaba Toothles, que no parecía desesperado, relajado, ni mucho menos a punto de tener un colapso mental. Simplemente seguía dibujando pequeños dragoncitos en su cuaderno esperando a que llegara la luz de sus ojos.

Cinco minutos antes del toque de entrada llegó Hiccup, se miraba descansado pero un poco nervioso. Muchos le mandaron miradas acusadoras como acusándolo de no haberlos ayudados, miradas que ignoró olímpicamente, él tenía sus propios problemas como para encima cargar con los de los demás. Toothless lo saludo con su efusiva sonrisa de todas las mañanas y le dio ánimos para el examen. Hiccup solo pudo sonreír a medias, iba a decirle lo mismo cuando su profesor ingresó al aula y les pido que guardaran todo porque era momento de iniciar el examen. Todos hicieron lo que se les pidió, dejando solo un lápiz, un lapicero y un borrador como herramientas para resolver el examen. Cuando quito de su mesa de trabajo, Hiccup pudo ver un dragoncito que reconoció en el manual que Toothless había hecho. El dragoncito sonreía y le deseaba buena suerte. Internamente eso alegro a Hiccup. Volteo a un lado para ver al pelinegro, que seguía enfrascado en rayar su propia mesa de trabajo, y sonrió para sus adentros. Realmente quería a ese chico, que muchas veces parecía no importarle muchas cosas pero siempre sabía que decir o hacer en ocasiones como esa.

Una hora y media después, entregaban sus exámenes al profesor y se preparaban para la siguiente prueba que resultaba literatura, y después de esa biología, y así continuamente hasta terminar todas las pruebas y quedar oficialmente libre para las vacaciones que comenzarían dos semanas después cerrando con broche de oro las clases con las tan temidas reuniones de padres y madres de familia.

-¡Al fin libertad! –Toothless salía gritando del aula de clases, haciendo que todo un grupo de compañeros lo siguiera imitándolo. Hiccup solo pudo negar y salir tranquilamente del aula despidiéndose de sus amigos, ellos ya sabían que se había reconciliado con el pelinegro y como Toothless siempre lo acompañaba a casa, a ninguno le gustaba ni quería hacer de mal tercio o cuarteto cuando el pelinegro se ponía de meloso. Hiccup llego a los portones del colegio donde el mencionado ya lo esperaba sin jóvenes ruidosos alrededor de su líder.

-Que bien se siente ser libre. –Toothles seguía con su sonrisa. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente sintiendo la leve brisa que caía al atardecer.

-Si tú lo dices. –El castaño miraba hacia adelante ensimismado en sus pensamientos, al punto que después de un rato de no hablar puso un poco nerviosos a Toothless.

-¿Hiccup?

-¿Mmmn?

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

-¿Qué? –Hiccup se detuvo y miro a Toothless hacer lo mismo. -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es que no has hablado mucho y creí que seguías molesto por lo de la vez pasada.

Hiccup esbozo una tierna sonrisa y solo respondió con un:

-Toothless ¿quieres un helado? Yo invito.

El pelinegro solo sonrió y asintió efusivamente. Aun con el frío un helado no estaría mal.

-El mío lo quiero de pistache.

El castaño asintió y continuó caminando, solo para ser detenido nuevamente y recibir un pequeño beso de Toothless.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Te extrañe. –Fue la simple respuesta de Tooth.

-Yo también.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez más relajados y con una sonrisa en el rostro por parte de los dos recibiendo gratamente las pequeñas gotas de lluvia esporádica que caían. A veces es mejor disfrutar que correr desesperadamente, después de todo siempre terminaras mojándote.

**0000000000000000**

_Ya tah! Díganme ¿Qué les pareció? _

_A mí me gustó mucho, no sé de donde salió lo de Toothless queriendo ser aeronauta pero no me pareció tan ilógico teniendo en cuenta sus orígenes xD. ¿Y qué les pareció el tío "Jasper"? A que no se lo esperaban ¿cierto? xDD Todavia no se me ocurre un nombre para la mamá, ni tampoco si le pongo papá a Toothles o simplemente solo aparece su mamá y su tío. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Quejas? xD _

_Sé que se apuntaran en esa última por no actualizar muy seguido. Bien, hasta la próxima que no tengo ni idea de cuándo será. _


End file.
